Within a cellular telecommunications system, a number of wireless connections are provided to various system subscribers from base stations controlled and provided by a cellular services provider. These wireless connections may provide both voice service and data services, depending upon a subscription level of a particular user. Presently, there exists no single universal index number to reflect the data service quality experienced by a particular user or a group or users when accessing their wireless telecommunications and data services.
Presently there exists a number of indicators to reflect the quality of a user data system that include the download thruput rate, round trip time, and packet loss percentage. However, each of these inputs individually do not adequately reflect or measure the data service quality of a particular connection. Thus, there is a need for a method that more accurately can reflect the data quality level being experienced by a particular connection or a user in order to provide service providers the ability to analyze and control their operations with respect to the provision of data connections.